Machines, such as excavators, mining shovels, loaders, drills and the like, are typically used for mining or other earth moving operations. In some cases, such machines may be either electrically powered by a remotely located power source. For example, drills which are employed to create holes in the earth sub-surface may be connected to the remote power source, such as an electrical generator, via electric cables that are tethered to a rear portion of the electric drills. The electric cables may be running along the ground of the worksite during operation of the machine and may run off a spool that allows the operating cable length to change as needed as the machine moves from one work location to another. As an electric drill moves from one drilling position to another drilling position to execute a desired operation, the position of a tethered electric cable will change. As a result, the position of an electric cable in these operations may be difficult to track, which can be problematic for other machines operating on the site.
Off-highway trucks and other machines typically found on a worksite may need to navigate in the vicinity of the remotely powered machine. For example, off-highway trucks may move to and from an excavating location to transport the earthen material from the worksite. An operator of the off-highway truck may have to avoid contact with the electric cables so as to prevent damage to both the electric cables and the truck. However, mobility and navigation around the electric cables may be difficult because the operator may be unable to see the ground, and thus locate the electric cables near the truck. Environmental and site conditions may also impede an operator's ability to locate the cable.
For reference, U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,442 (the '442 patent) discloses an avoidance system for a mobile earthmoving machine is disclosed. The avoidance system includes a sensor system configured to periodically detect a position of a cable tethered from the machine within a worksite and generate a position data set in response thereto. A controller is associated with the sensor system and configured to determine a cable avoidance region based on the position data set. However, the sensor system of the '442 patent may not provide accurate positioning of the cable with respect of the machine as combining data from two or more sensors is not performed.